elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Arcbelc
''You see Arcbelc.Visitors tour downtown. ''- Description of Arcbelc on the world map. Located at the southwest end of the main road in South Tyris. Arcbelc's main attraction is probably the ability to buy items with music tickets, but it also allows easy access to a souvenir vendor. The regular NPCs include citizens, bounty hunters, tourists, cleaners and an elder. The neutral NPCs include beggars, old people, town children, bards, and mercenaries. There is also a well in the lower right part of town. It uses track number 44 for it's music (mcTown8). Shops *Innkeeper (Rank 12) *Innkeeper (Rank 8) *General Vendor (Rank 25) *Magic vendor (Rank 31) *Fisher (Rank 15) *Baker (Rank 9) *Souvenir vendor (Rank 50) *Trader (Rank 32) *Music Ticket shop (in the pub in the northeast of the town): Rich person (Rank 100). His list of items is here. Services *Trainer: Teaches Carpentry, Lock Picking, Detection, Magic Device, and Performer. *Inn x 2 *Informer *Wizard *Bartender *Healer *A 2 hot springs in the inn that will lower your Sanity. Notable NPCs *Rich person : His shop allows you to trade music tickets for items, linked to in the shop description above. *Mefan the bard: She gives you the Resentment of remuneration level 2 quest. Another quest appears in the journal as an error using the same name, and so this appears twice if you have them both. This does not effect completing the quests. * the guild reporter: Lenas has a deposit box in front of him, and so can let you deposit books if you are a member of the magic guild. He can also finish and give you new quests for that guild. He will not allow you to ask to join if you are not a member, though. * the tour guide: While she doesn't give a quest, she carries the Smash Tonfa. Small Medal Locations *Upper left part of town. There are two piers up here, the medal is located on the lower one, in front of the right side of the boat. *Upper left part of town, in front of the fisher's shop.There is a place with mats set up south of the shop. The medal is in the top middle tile of these mats. *Upper middle part of town. In the space between the souvenir vendor and the building, The medal is 2 spaces south of the tree, right in the corner. *Upper right part of town, in the building with the casino sign. There are 3 dartboards in here, and the medal is one pace south of the middle one. *Middle right part of town. In the large inn that has 2 hot springs, the medal is in the upper right corner of the right hot spring. *Middle part of town. Right in between the two inns, Beside the road, next to the right inn is a street lamp. The medal is one space north of the lamp. *Lower left part of town. Right near the well, one space to the right. Category:Locations in Elona+ Category:Arcbelc Category:South Tyris